


The Beginning of Everything Else

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: It didn’t happen the way she’d expected or even dreamed. The last place she thought she’d see Dean Winchester again was in the snowy mountains of Colorado—tracking Big Foot of all things.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester





	The Beginning of Everything Else

It didn’t happen the way she’d expected or even dreamed. The last place she thought she’d see Dean Winchester again was in the snowy mountains of Colorado—tracking Big Foot of all things.

But that was where they’d been reunited—in a cozy but quaint cabin while a blizzard raged just outside.

Staring into the fire as she lay curled up in his arms, Chloe smiled faintly. This, she thought, was a new beginning. Because this time she wasn’t going to let the man get away.


End file.
